Love At First Sight?
by xHattyMayx
Summary: Did Cornelius really love Franny? - based just after the film


Love at first sight?

Franny mulled over the days events. Her son almost didnt exists and her husband, well her husbands younger self was almost killed, Her husband. she tugged on her lip a little bit harder thinking about him. Today's events had hit everyone hard including herself, after all her husband knew that after all this time that he was going to marry her, he knew they were going to have Wilbur and this...well this seemed to bother her the most. Horrible ideas such as did Neil only marry her because he was expected to and not because he loved her? Or did he just marry her to have Wilbur? Questions like this just kept running though her mind and she knew she would have to speak to him sometime but it was late, well early morning after all it was 3:46am she really should try and go back to sleep at least but she couldn't, she couldn't keep herself from over thinking like she normally did. She sighed placing her mug of tea down on the breakfast bar work top. She just had to talk to Neil, he was at work doing what he loves and she really didnt want to interrupt him, after all interrupting Neil when he was working was a dangerous thing as both she and Wilbur had learnt the hard way. She slowly dragged herself off the chair and into the garage where she started up one of the hover cars. No sooner had she left the garage she was at Robinson Industries parking lot. She walked straight pass security not even bothered that they were giving her a strange look, she couldn't blame them really, it was really early in the morning and she was in her pj's. She stopped right outside the doors to Cornelius' office and lab. She knocked to let him know someone was there, after all she wanted to ask him something not blow him up! He opened the door stunned. Franny gave him a shy smile and just looked down at the floor feeling stupid,

"Fran are you alright?" Cornelius asked checking her forehead to see if she was Ill, Franny hit his hand away

"I'm not ill!" She stated

"Oh, well then what's wrong?" This really began to worry him, what if when Wilbur took his younger self back something went wrong with him and Franny, he suddenly turned a ghostly white just thinking about what could have happened

"I...we need to talk, can i come in?" Cornelius just moved aside totally forgetting they were still standing outside his lab doors for all of his employees (that's were still there at that ridiculous time) to hear.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Cornelius sat down at his desk chair whilst Franny took one of the chairs opposite

"Did you only marry me because of Wilbur?" Franny blurted out, she had meant to ease him into the questions but it just slipped out. Cornelius sat there silent, his complexed mind thinking and thinking about the question in hand.

"I don't quite understand Fran,"

"You knew all along that you would marry me and we would had Wilbur, so did you marry because it was in your future or did you marry me cause you actually love me? I know it's stupid now and I don't want to seem to doubt you...it's just after today...after today I don't know I just guess.."

"No I understand," Cornelius butted in, "time travel can be very confusing, however I want you to know that although I knew my future, I could have changed it if I wanted! Nothing is ever set in stone, especially the future. Fran what I'm trying to say is, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have married you. When I first saw you as Wilburs mom I knew there was something different about you I had this feeling, and when I saw you again at the science faire I realised that it was love at first sight." Franny was in tears, she felt so stupid, of course Cornelius loved her what on earth was she thinking.

I..I'm so..sor..ry!" She cried in between sobs, Cornelius rushed over to her side and held her close to him.

"Fran why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for!"

"Y..yes I..I do, I t..thought that, that you would have married me even if you didn't love me and..and I should have known better!" Franny mumbled looking up at Cornelius with an apologetic look on her face,

"Okay, I forgive you," he looked up at the clock to see it was 4:30 in the morning, "right now I think we should get off home and back to bed don't you?" Franny just nodded yawning slightly, Cornelius carried her bridle style her car, he would go get his later.

It was about 5am when they got in due to an accident in the air, by that time Franny was fast asleep again. Cornelius entered the house as quietly as he could trying not to wake anyone although he was sure someone would be up. He was almost at their room when Wilbur caught his dad in surprise, causing him to almost drop Franny.

"Dad!" Wilbur asked slightly confused

"Yes Wilbur?" He asked opening the door to their room and tucking Franny into bed,

"What are doing with mum?" Wilbur asked as if it wasn't obvious

"I'm putting her to bed!" Cornelius said sarcastically, he really wasn't in the mood.

"I know that!" Wilbur said offended, " I meant why are you putting we to bed, she went to bed last night, infact she went bed pretty early!" Wilbur said thinking back to just after dinner.

"Look Wilbur, yesterday's events had taken a lot out of your mom, after all she almost lost her son and she watched me almost get eaten, Wilbur I'm not blaming you for yesterday's events, although you are to blame but still, your mom believed that I only married her because of you. Because I knew I was going to marry her and she thought I didn't truly love her. Wilbur you won't know what that's like but it hurts, it was like someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it, you were luckily this time that nothing too bad happened, but please take this as a warning not to use the time machine again. Please Wilbur, promise me." Cornelius was now at Wilburs level looking him dead in the eyes, Wilbur swallowed hard taking In what his dad had just said.

"I promise!" Cornelius gave Wilbur a smile and stood back up placing a hand on Wilbur's shoulder.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast, I'm not going to get sleep, look's like I'm going to have to use one of Grandma's caffeine patches!" Both Wilbur and Cornelius chuckled as they walked over to the kitchen.


End file.
